Sealing Away Tomorrow
by CartoonKing
Summary: When Naruto is born Minato sacrifices himself to save his wife Kushina Uzumaki and their son Naruto during the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack but what kind of change will this create in Naruto's life thanks to his success? Find out in a world where Kushina runs Konohagakure as the Fifth Hokage and constant attacks by unknown assailants end up making her and her boy a target for all.
1. Fallen Mother

**Prologue  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wind whispered through the trees as a young, seven year old boy lay deep within a mangled grove gazing up at the clear blue sky. "Naruto-kun!" "Naruto-kun!" a woman's voice called to him.<p>

The boy, whose eyes matched the sky above him, sat up and felt a number of golden, orange, and red leaves fall down the back of his blond nape. He smiled knowing the owner of said voice and turned his head. His white shirt was covered in a rich, black mulch on the back but on his front the fiery, red words "Hokage!" sprang to life on his shirt. He really wasn't sure what it meant, but as he sat there in a pair of short orange shorts and black sandals he waited for the person calling him to approach him only to find a strong line of elm trees blocking his view. Their white branches towered over him and cast much of the grove he sat in shadow allowing for a third occupant to remain unseen.

Suddenly, a kunai came flying out of the trees from the his left and passed right over his head streaking through the tree's gnarled limbs to hit the woman calling him directly in the stomach. She fell down splattering her blood on the earth as it mixed with her fiery red hair and stained a pink apron and yellow sun dress she was wearing. "Naruto! Run!" she screamed.

"Kaa-san!" he cried as tears filled his eyes. He had no idea what was going on, but instead of running he crawled over to her and grabbed the kunai lodged in her stomach. His hands trembled but he desperately wanted to pull it out.

"Don't Naruto," she cautioned wrapping her hand around his trembling knuckles, "If you pull it out now I'm not going to make it."

"Mom," he wailed putting pressure on the weapon piercing her breast, "I don't want you to die."

The woman grit her teeth in pain she wasn't sure what to say now since she wasn't even sure who had attacked her despite being careful the last seven years in order to protect her son. Whoever they were they had not stepped out of the place they were hiding in, but she could assume they were not far away from the grove's ring of elm trees. Her blue eyes scanned the area trying to find who might have thrown the weapon at her, however, after a few seconds of doing this her eyes closed.

"Mother!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto..." she said exasperating what appeared to be her last breath.

Two minutes later two men and a woman wearing porcelain wolf masks, black body suits, boots, and gloves landed next to Naruto and his mother. Each carried a tanto on their back and were reaching for them as they surrounded the kid and prepared to defend him. One of them with spiky, silver gray hair spoke up and said, "I'm so sorry we're late Kushina. I-I mean Hokage." He turned his head and looked down at Naruto hiding the sorrow in his eyes with the mask he wore.

Naruto had no idea why his mother and he were being attacked but if any of the ANBU had time to say anything they would say this, "Thirteen years ago, your mother, Kushina gave birth to you on the night of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack. In the midst of that attack the Fourth Hokage died defending the village and rescued Kushina resulting in her survival. You have been since raised by her and we three ANBU have protected both of you in her current position as Hokage, or the Fire Shadow. Even now, people still seek to kill you both."

Yet the man, who lifted up his mask and revealed a long scar across his left eye, knew this to be over the boy's head at the moment. He could see the terror in his eyes and realized all the boy wanted was to save his mother. Strangely though, no new weapons, no jutsus, or traps were sprung within the two minutes it took the ANBU to to get there nor afterwards. They waited for another minute, but after doing so the ANBU with short cropped hair raised his right hand and gave a thumbs up. The coast seemed clear as they all heard the sounds of wood thudding against the ground.

The woman, a lady with purple hair that went down her back rushed to Kushina pulled out the kunai and put pressure on the wound. "I think I can stabilize her, but we need to move her to the nearest hospital."

Kakashi grabbed some bandages out of pouch he wore clipped to the back of his waist and tossed them to the woman. She caught them and he told her, "Patch her up fast then and let's bring the boy. It's too terrifying to be here and way out in the open."

Yamato without question scooped up Naruto into his arms and held him against his chest as the woman frantically tore off her apron and the center portion of her dress and wrapped her torso underneath. She would then re-tie the bottom half of her ruined dress into a skirt at the hip and lift her up carefully. Kakashi hurried to her side and with his help the two managed to get the unconscious Kushina on her feet. All four then disappeared in a flash as they took to the trees and headed towards Konohagakure.


	2. Two Incidents, One Day

**Two Incidents, One Day**

* * *

><p>The three members of Team Ro headed with Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki in tow towards their home village as they approached the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves though the large wooden of their home stood out with a large mountain overshadowing them, and the rest of the village, at the far end of this place. Surrounding the mountain stood various buildings large and small, but unlike normal mountains this mountain had carved into it the solemn face of Senju Hashirama, the scarred face of Senju Tobirama, the forward looking face of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the hopeful face of Namikaze Minato, and the happy face of the most important Hokage of them all Uzumaki Kushina. Her face on the mountain, what everyone called the Hokage Monument, was the biggest of them all and showed off her long hair as well as her big smiling grin as she looked straight out from the mountain's face. All the Hokage looked elsewhere though as though they realized the importance of their job.<p>

Why this was important was because it showed Team Ro consisting of Yamato, Kakashi Hatake, and Yugao that they were close to home. A good thing; since they hoped that Kushina, through good medicine and a big smile that she was able to pull through another attack on her life. It was clear someone did not like her; in fact, many people did not, since unlike the previous four Hokage she was the least serious, prepared person ever placed in the position. On top of that, she was a woman. If she did not make it through today, Kakashi thought as she looked down at her abdomen, many were going to be quite happy yet also sad that she was gone. He personally felt the world needed more of her kind of people. Not because he was like her, but because he was so opposite from her that he understood how bad the world really was.

His time as a member of the ANBU had shown him that some people were just going to hate kind people like Kushina-san. He understood this as they finished their approach to the gate and waited for the guards posted there to open up the gates for them. As they stood there someone peered out through a small peep hole through the gate then shouted, "Open'em up! It's team Ro with the Hokage and her son!"

The ninjas on the inside followed orders without question and a few seconds later the rumbling gates came fully open. "Status report!" the gate guard cried as he rushed to Kakashi and Yugao.

Yamato took over, stepped towards the guard, and said, "Team leader Yamato reporting in. Hokage was struck by enemy fire while out on a break. Status of the enemy is unknown, but Lady Kushina is in need of medical attention. Also her son needs to find a place to stay while we tend to this." He looked back at the blond haired boy on his back who was still bawling with tears.

The guard immediately grabbed the kid off Yamato's back and set him down. Then he said, "We'll take care of him from here. Get inside and hurry to the hospital."

Yamato nodded and looked back at Kushina whose blood was still dripping profusely out of her opened stomach. "How could just one kunai do this much damage?" he wondered. Then he remembered a very terrible thing; a process that was beginning to occur just as he looked at her. He could see her wound trying to knit itself back together. "Let's hurry Kakashi take Kushina to the hospital I'll meet you there shortly, but before I do I need you to go the Hokage's office right away." he ordered as he looked fearfully into Yugao's eyes. She was a bit young, but Kakashi was certainly not as he looked at the young man and watched him scoop up Kushina bridal style.

"Wait, what are you doing," Yugao asked her silver haired companion as she suddenly felt her charge taken away from her. She tried to grab Kushina, but Yamato rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

Tenzo rubbed the shortly cropped brown hair on the top of his head after doing this and his pure black eyes widened as he took on a irritable tone and stated to her, "Don't question my orders. We need to find Sarutobi Hiruzen right away. He's not Hokage anymore but I hear he still likes to hang around that place anyway." Yugao felt the man let go of her suddenly and almost felt like pulling the tanto on her back out of its sheath. She did not though because Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves in front of her eyes. He never moved that fast unless it was something serious yet for all intents and purposes she did not understand the reason he was heading to his destination so quickly.

Yamato put his left hand up to his left ear lobe at which point Yugao noticed something strange sticking out from the side of his head. It was a small radio ear bud that clicked to life as he uttered, "Status report on the rest of the village. I repeat the Hokage is down and coming in for medical attention."

She eyed it curiously as a ninja from the village's Anbu operatives stated, "Sir! We've got another problem. The Uchiha clan... You remember how the Third was planning to have Kushina meet with the clan right, well, they're are all dead!" Yamato's black eyes narrowed in horror as he stated aloud, "We've got another problem, but two incidents in one day; this truly an unlucky village. Let's move Yugao!" Even though Yugao wanted to look back and make sure Kakashi made it safely to his destination Yamato grabbed her right hand with his right and yanked her along. It was at this point Yugao's body seemed to freeze. Too much was happening at once for her to handle, however, she knew she needed to remember her training which included relying on her comrades. To bolster her confidence Yamato let go of her hand as they jumped up onto the rooftops made their way along the tiled roofs he allowed her to look back and see the silver and grey speck that was Kakashi fade out of sight. Her head twisted around snapping back into a forward facing position and she hurried with him to the far end of the village even though Yamato was absolutely silent on the incident that they were going to investigate.

When they reached their destination the two of them landed in front of a fenced off wooden gate. The Uchiha crest, a gigantic red and white fan, indicated to the purple haired woman where they were now. The strange thing though was the blood clearly splattered on the door and all of the Anbu now standing around the entrance heading in and out of the area occupied by the clan to search for things, people, and survivors.

"What-what is this?" she uttered. Yamato stayed silent for a moment then said, "It's what we're here to investigate. The Uchiha may all be dead so head in there and find survivors." He then headed over to one of the groups nearest at the right side of the entrance consisting of three people where he stopped before them all and cracked his knuckles. He gave every single operative there a stern look and they all averted their eyes downwards. "We're sorry sir we got here too late..."

There was nothing to be sorry about. All of the Uchiha were dead as far as he knew and the fault behind this was the village's Anbu squads as a whole. Team Ro had been assigned guard duty for the Hokage today. They were meant to be there to protect her while she went to get her son outside the village's boundaries before she headed on to the Uchiha's compound to investigate for one last time if rumors of a coup were true or not. The case being now that they were. It did not add up at all.

Yamato headed back to Yugao only to find her taking the initiative to fulfill his directive to her. She slowly walked through the Uchiha clan's now open gates wanting to cover her mouth when she came into contact with Anbu ops laying out the bodies of the dead along the main street of the complex. She kept her porcelain cat mask on as she headed deeper into the mini-village and found many of the apartment buildings also stained with blood. In the side of one, closest to a small lake at the back end of the place she found a house with a hole in the front door and a boy with pointy, wild black hair and black eyes laying on the ground wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and white pants with black sandals. He looked to be no more then seven or eight years old. He was face down but as she went to turn him over she could see his chest moving up and down underneath of his blue shirt. "I've found a survivor!" she cried. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
